Learning Curve
by IrishDipstick
Summary: Going back to school for Taylor doesn't exactly go smoothly. Warning may include spanking of minor in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or any of it's characters.

**Chapter 1**

Taylor had been back to school for nearly three weeks now and absolutely hated it. She hated the classes, the teachers, the assignments and the homework. The fact that she knew there was absolutely no chance of getting away with skipping the odd day only made it worse, after the last time the school would be straight onto her dad to check up on any excuses she made.

Sitting at the back of the classroom, she ignored the request to pass their homework up to the front, there was nothing to hand in anyway, she hadn't done it, again. She'd decided that she might have to be here, but that didn't mean she had to work. So far it had worked out pretty well. Pulling her new cell phone from her pocket, she made sure it was on silent before opening one of games she hadn't tried before. Her mission to save the world from aliens was interrupted when the kid in front set two sheets of paper in front of her. It was an exam paper and answer sheet. Not even looking at the questions Taylor lifted her pencil and began filling in the little circles, picking one for each multiple choice answer. That done, she double checked no one was watching her and resumed her game. She had just made it to level four when the phone was snatched from her hands.

"What the f***!" She was so startled the words escaped before she could stop them.

Miss Wilson stared down at her.

"Sorry." she whispered, the whole class had turned round to see what was going on.

"You can have this back at the end of the day, and I think you should take the empty desk at the front."

Just grateful she wasn't being pulled on the swearing, Taylor gathered her stuff together and moved to the only empty desk at the front. Keeping her head down she spent the rest of the class doodling on her answer sheet, and trying to look as if she was working.

When the bell rang at the end of the last class Taylor waited until everyone had filed out, before asking for her phone back. Miss Wilson retrieved the phone from the bottom drawer of her desk and handed it over. Still a little embarrassed by her earlier outburst, she uttered a hurried "Thanks." before turning to leave.

"Wait a minute, you need to take this as well."

Taylor looked round. Miss Wilson was holding out a white envelope. Taking it from her she read the name on the front. Mr Gibbs. Her heart sank.

"What is it?" she managed to ask, fighting a rising wave of panic. "I already said I was sorry for swearing!"

Miss Wilson shook her head. "Just make sure he gets it Taylor." she warned, before turning her attention back to her pile of marking.

Staring at the letter, she could feel the anger building up inside. There was no way she was gonna deliver that.

Dropping the letter onto the stack of paper. "No!"

The teacher looked up in surprise.

"Pardon me?"

"I said no."

"Taylor, you're only making it worse."

"Don't care, I'm not takin' it." Just before she walked out through the door she looked back and added, "If you wanna send it so bad, stick a stamp on it!"

Taylor fumed the whole way back to NCIS. Okay, she knew she shouldn't have been using her cell, and she did swear, but she had said she was sorry. When she reached the bullpen her dad wasn't there so she dumped her bag on the floor and claimed a chair at an empty workstation. It was only when she spun round in the chair a few times she realised everyone was watching her. Dragging her foot along the ground to stop the spinning she stared at one agent after another.

"What?" she directed her question to Tony.

He just looked at her and shrugged. Ziva and Tim quickly turned their attention back to their computer screens. Taylor looked over at her father's empty desk before slipping off the chair and going to stand beside Tony.

"Is he upstairs?"

Tony shook his head. "Had to nip out for a while".

"Where?" She was starting to feel a little bit nervous.

Dropping his pretense of typing he burled round to look at her, trying very hard to keep a straight face.

"Think he mentioned something about a stamp."

"Crap!" she didn't think he'd find out that fast.

Tony couldn't hold back the huge grin any longer "You really told your teacher to go stick a stamp on it?"

Taylor nodded.

"Oh you should have seen the look on your dad's face when he took that call."

"It's not funny Tony, he's gonna kill me!"

"Sorry, you're right." He tried to look serious. "Any last requests?"

Glaring at him first she turned and looked for her bag,

"Maybe I'll just go home and wait."

Tony grabbed her round the waist, and lifted her onto his knee.

"Don't think so kiddo, your dad said to make sure you stayed here."

Somehow that didn't surprise her.

"Why don't you pull up a chair, I've found a really good game site you can check out."

"Ok." she sighed, figuring she might as well do something she liked in what little time she had left.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do no t own NCIS or any of it's characters.

**Chapter 2**

By the time her father strode into the bullpen Taylor had actually forgotten she was in trouble. The angry expression on his face however jogged her memory. Standing up she quickly positioned herself behind Tony. She watched as he draped his jacket over the back of the chair, put his gun in the drawer, and walked over to Tony's desk.

"Get out here!"

"Why?" she was trying to stall.

"Now!"

Very reluctantly she eased past Tony and slowly walked towards her dad.

As soon as she was within reach he grabbed her arm and marched her in the direction of the interrogation rooms.

"I would not want to be in her pants right now." Ziva said as Gibbs and Taylor disappeared round the corner.

"Shoes, Ziva, wouldn't want to be in her shoes." Tony corrected.

"No, I definitely mean pants Tony." shaking her head, she started to sift through the large stack of files in front of her.

Choosing the door at the end of the corridor, he hit the lights and pulled her in. Pushing her down into a chair he began pacing up and down in front of the window.

"What have you got to say for yourself?"

When she didn't answer, he continued. "What's wrong Taylor, can't think of anything to say? You didn't seem to have a problem earlier today!" He stopped pacing and lent across the table. "Well?"

"Sorry."

"You will be, but I think we have a few other things to sort out first." He sat down opposite her. "Miss Wilson and I had a very interesting chat this afternoon. You want to take a guess at what we talked about?"

"Not really." she said, trying to distract herself by using her finger to trace the grain on the table top. She was really starting to hate that woman!

She looked up at him when he stopped her by placing his hand over hers.

"Try!"

"What's the point?" she snapped, pulling her hand back. "You're gonna tell me anyway." She hated having to guess what she'd done wrong, it wouldn't be the first time she had admitted to something he hadn't known about and ended up in twice the trouble.

When she spotted the flash of anger in his eyes, she stood up, thinking he was going to come round to her side of the table.

"Did I say you could get up?"

"I'm sick of people telling me what to do!" Taylor mumbled, but she lowered herself back down again anyway.

"What was that?"

"Nothin'."

He stared at her for a moment. He'd heard exactly what she'd said.

"How many times have we gone through this before? When I tell you to do something, you do it. Doesn't matter if you want to or not. Same goes for your teachers."

"But it's boring!" she protested.

"Doesn't matter."

"How many outstanding homework assignments do you have?"

Taylor stared at him sullenly and didn't answer.

"Answer me!" he ordered.

"I don't know."

"Well I do. Try twelve."

"If you knew, why'd you ask me?" she hated the way he had to drag everything out, just so she'd own up. Not smart. This time he did move round to her side of the table and four hard swats later she was dropped back into her chair again.

"You're going to complete every last one of those homework assignments even if…"

Taylor jumped to her feet. "No way I'm gonna…."

Four more smacks stopped her finishing her sentence.

"You're going to do it! No matter how long it takes, or if I have to stand over you while you do. Now sit down."

She stared at him defiantly, until he started to reach for her again, then she sat down.

"Give me your phone."

She reached into her pocket and placed her cell on the table.

"You can have this back when Tim takes the games off it."

"Can I go now?" It was worth a try.

"What do you think?" he asked as he pulled a chair away from the table.

No way, not here Taylor thought, a split second before she bolted towards the door. Her escape attempt must have caught him by surprise. She made it through the door, and half way down the corridor before she found herself being lifted off her feet. Gibbs carried a struggling Taylor back into the interrogation room, kicking the door closed behind him. Without hesitation he sat down and dumped her across his lap.

"Pack it in!" he ordered, landing one almighty smack on her backside to back it up.

"Ow!" She immediately stilled. "Why can't you wait 'till we get home?"

"Because I call the shots, not you!" delivering another smack to match the first.

"Ah…not so hard!

He continued until she stopped protesting, then stood her up to lower her jeans. This time she didn't fight him, by this stage she just wanted it over with.

As he started spanking again, lecturing as he did so..

"You're SWAT going to SWAT start SWAT doing SWAT what SWAT you're SWAT told. You're going SWAT to do SWAT everything SWAT you're SWAT asked to do SWAT in school. Even if it means SWAT bringing me home SWAT a letter. And you will not be disrespectful to your teacher SWAT SWAT SWAT. Do I make myself clear?"

Taylor managed to get a "Yes sir." out between sobs. Her backside was on fire, and she was relieved when he stood her back up again and allowed her to fix her pants.

Her relief was however was short lived.

"What did I tell you would happen the next time you swore?"

She wiped her eyes on her sleeve and stared at her father.

"Well? And don't you dare tell me you can't remember!" he warned.

Sniffing first she replied in almost a whisper. "I'd get double."

"Uh huh, how many does that make?"

Taylor still remembered how the last six felt, and swallowed hard before answering.

"Twelve."

Nodding, he stood up and slipped his belt off, before sitting back down again. Not giving her a chance to protest he pulled her back over his knee and applied twelve licks in quick succession. This time when he'd finished he lifted her up into a sitting position, holding her until she cried herself out. When she eventually calmed down, he let her stand up and led her to the door, putting his belt back on as he walked. He waited outside the bathroom for her to wash her face, before they continued on back to the bullpen.

Tony looked up as they walked past him, but if he noticed Taylor was walking stiffly he didn't mention it.

Her dad lifted her bag off the floor and handed it to her.

"You can make a start on your homework." he said as he steered her in the direction of an empty desk. He watched her unpack her books before moving back to his own desk. Taylor hesitated when she went to sit down, shooting a pleading look in her dad's direction. When the only response she got was raised eyebrows, she knew there was nothing else for it, and cautiously lowered herself into the chair. Sighing to herself she realised the next hour or so was going to very uncomfortable.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or any of it's characters. **

**Chapter 3**

When Taylor showed up to class the next day she discovered she'd lost her desk at the back of the room. Instead Miss Wilson directed her to the one she had to sit at yesterday, right at the front, making sure she sat down without making a fuss, before turning round to write on the board. Taylor had to content herself by glaring at her. If looks could kill, Miss Wilson would be a frazzled up piece of ash on the floor. Still, she managed to make it through the day without major incident, and was looking forward to going home. Her dad was going out tonight, and Tony was going to come over to 'babysit', he always brought a good DVD with him.

Before she even turned into the bullpen she knew her father wasn't there. Tony and Ziva could be clearly heard arguing.

"No date tonight Tony?"

"Priorities, Ziva. Taylor and myself are going to enter the wonderful world of Indiana Jones."

"Ha! Indiana Jones, my butt! You just want to see Taylor's reaction when she finds out who Gibbs is dating!"

"She's not going to find out Zi..va, not from me anyway"

Taylor chose this moment to round the corner.

Both Tony and Ziva froze.

Taylor looked from one to the other. "Who?"

"Who what Taylor?" Tony replied, looking extremely guilty.

"Who's he dating?"

"I…ah …. can't .. tell you that." He lifted a sheet of paper from the desk. "Gotta get this down to Abby."

Watching him almost run towards the elevator, she then turned her attention to Ziva.

"Who is he going out with?"

"Don't think Tony's going out with anyone at the moment." trying desperately to change the subject.

"Not Tony, my dad!" she was starting to lose patience now.

Ziva looked down at her desk and lifted a sheet of paper. "I think Abby might need this also." Following Tony's example she left as quickly as she could. Taylor was tempted to follow, but she was supposed to be doing her homework and wanted to finish it before her dad checked it.

Tony arrived dead on seven o'clock, complete with his Indiana Jones collection, and one very large pizza. They settled down on the couch, Tony quite happy with pizza in one hand, remote it the other. The movie had just started when her dad came down the stairs. He lent over and kissed the top of her head.

"You behave yourself, and don't forget, bed by nine thirty."

"Ok."

"You stay out of trouble too Tony!" he shouted as he picked up his car keys and left.

When Raiders of the Lost Ark finished, Taylor thought she'd chance her arm, to see if she could discover who her dad was out with. She was lying long ways on the sofa, her feet on Tony's leg.

"You really thought I'd be upset about who my dad's going out with tonight?"

"You know?"

"I asked him." Technically that was not a lie, she had asked him but he wouldn't tell her. "It's no big deal."

"You're ok with it?" he sounded surprised

She just shrugged, and reached for the next DVD. If she could get it started maybe her bedtime would come and go unnoticed.

"Cool. I don't think I would have liked my dad dating my teacher!"

Taylor dropped the DVD, and stared in horror at Tony.

Very special agent Dinozzo could now tell by her reaction that she hadn't known at all. Taylor jumped to her feet.

"He's what? Tell me you're kidding. She really hated that woman."

Tony didn't know what to say. Gibbs was going to head slap him into next week.

"Taylor, come on it's not that bad. Calm down." He was afraid she would lose that temper of hers.

"How can you say that? No, no, no, no, no! This is not good!"

"It's only one date, he probably won't see her again."

She shot him a glare that would rival one of her fathers.

"There's no point getting yourself worked up, there's nothing you can do about it anyway." Standing up he changed the DVD, and started the movie. "Now do you want to watch this, or would you rather go to bed early."

Taylor threw herself back down on the sofa and folded her arms. 'Nothing I can do about it.' she thought, we'll just see about that!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or any of it's characters.

**Chapter 4**

Taylor's mood had improved a little by the next morning. Maybe Tony was right and there wouldn't be a second date. She'd been asleep by the time her dad got back last night so she watched him suspiciously over her bowl of cereal. She was sure Tony would have told him that she knew, but he hadn't mentioned it, not yet anyway.

"You enjoy the movie last night?" he asked as he unfolded the newspaper.

"Was ok." she shrugged, trying to keep the conversation to a minimum.

"Not going to ask how my night was?"

She could feel him watching her, as she stirred the Rice Krispies in her bowl.

"No." Not wanting to look up she concentrated on making little whirlpools with her spoon.

He sighed and set the paper down.

"Look at me Taylor." He didn't continue until she looked at him.

"I know you don't like the idea of me going out with Patricia."

She confirmed this with a glare.

"But it's happening, and I don't want to hear that you're giving her a hard time at school. Am I clear?"

Not answering she looked back down at the now soggy cereal.

He reached over and lifted the bowl away.

"I want an answer."

Silence.

"Taylor!" he was losing patience now.

"Yeah, okay. Can I have my breakfast back now?"

"Make it quick." He slid the bowl back over to her. "You don't want to be late."

"Not my fault." she muttered round her spoon.

"Never is! Come on I'm leaving now, if you want a lift.

Taylor lifted her bowl and drank what was left before running after her father.

Taylor had only entered NCIS when she was ambushed by Tony.

"Good day at school?" he asked as he fell into step beside her.

"When's it ever good?" she asked suspiciously, he'd never met her at the door before.

"At least it's Friday."

"Uh huh."

He moved in front of her forcing her to stop just outside the bullpen.

"Aw come on! What did you do to her?"

"Do to who?" Then it it clicked what he was fishing for.

"Patricia. I've been waiting for the phonecall all day, what did you do?"

"Nothin'."

"Nothing?" He stared at her in disbelief.

"Nothin' Tony."

He let her walk past, then went over to Tim and proceeded to remove fifty dollars from his wallet, slapping it down on the desk. Tim smiled smugly as he counted the money out. Tony shot her a disappointed look before slinking back to his own desk.

Stashing her bag behind her dad's empty desk, she announced that she was going to see Abby. Staying up here would only make her think about 'that woman' and she didn't reckon Tony would let her forget that she hadn't been brave enough to try anything today.

Taylor was able to hear Abby from outside the lab, singing away to the music on her CD player. Grinning she slipped into the lab, sneaking up behind Abby before tapping her on the shoulder.

"Hi Abbs nice singin'!"

Abby jumped, before spinning round, huge smile on her face. "You trying to give me a heart attack?"

He shook her head and climbed onto one of the tall stools. "Did you have a bet on me today too?"

"Oh, you mean like Tony. No I didn't. Just ignore him, he's an idiot."

Taylor wasn't going to argue with that.

"Who's an idiot?" Gibbs appeared behind them.

They both answered at the same time. "Tony."

"You're probably right."

"So what brings you down here? I haven't got any results yet." Abby glanced round at the flashing instruments behind her.

"That's ok, you can let Tony know when you do. We're going to sneak off early today."

Taylor slid off the stool to stand beside him. "We are?"

"We are. Go on, grab your stuff, I'll meet you out at the car."

They both watched as Taylor disappeared up the stairs.

"You still on for dinner on Sunday? I hoping the more people there, the less likely Taylor's gonna act up" Gibbs asked.

"You bet. You told Taylor you've invited Patricia yet?"

He shook his head before walking towards the elevator. "Not yet. I'm going to soften her up a little first. Taking her to a Capitals game tonight."

"Good luck!"

"Thanks Abbs, see you Sunday."

The game that night was brilliant. Lots of goals, and a few fights thrown in for good measure. As they walked through the car park, Taylor still wearing her giant foam finger, Gibbs figured this was as good a time any to break the news about Sunday.

"We're having a few people over for dinner on Sunday."

"Yeah?" She wasn't really interested, she was still thinking about the winning goal.

"Yeah. Abby's coming, so are Ziva and Tony.," he took a deep breath before continuing, " and Patricia."

Taylor stopped dead.

"Why does she have to come?" she asked angrily.

"Because I want her to. "He walked back to where she was standing and put his arm round her shoulders, keeping her close as they started moving again.

"I don't!" she protested, kicking at a stone on the ground. "I don't have to be there do I?"

"I know you don't, and yes you do have to be there." They had reached the car now and he held the door open for her, making sure she put her seatbelt on. He looked over at her before he started the engine. She was sitting quietly, hugging the foam finger with a scowl on her face. He wasn't sure if he should be worried or not. He'd expected more resistance. Maybe she was getting used to the idea. Feeling a little more optimistic he slipped the car into gear and joined the long queue to leave the car park.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or any of it's characters. **

**Chapter 5**

Taylor waited for a full hour on Saturday night after her dad went to bed, before slipping down the stairs and leaving through the back door. Her mission was all systems go. It had taken her most of the day trying to figure what she could do to keep that woman from showing up, but with the help of the internet, she finally had a plan.

Taylor kept to the shadows as she made her way up the gravel drive, making sure there were no home security cameras and trying hard to avoid making too much noise as the stones crunched under her feet. She knew for certain now she had the right address, the bright blue car was easily recognisable, it was one of those 'old' restored cars, and she had never seen another one like it. She stared at it for a long time before reaching into her pocket and pulling out a tube. It was now or never she thought as she screwed off the lid of the superglue, and poked the nozzle into the lock on the driver's side of the car. When she decided she'd squirted enough in, she moved round and did the same to the passenger side. As she started to replace the cap on the glue she realised there was still plenty left in it. No point wasting it she thought, and proceeded to apply it to the front and back doors of the house. Satisfied now the tube was empty, Taylor made her way home, making sure she tossed the evidence into someone's trash can. She wasn't going to made the same mistake as she had with the bung. The house was still in darkness when she made her way back through the kitchen and up to her room. It was only when she climbed into bed that she started to think that maybe she had gone a little too far. Still, there was no way anyone could pin it on her, she thought as she curled up under the quilt, and it was done now so she'd just have to live with it.

Tony was the first to arrive, just before six, closely followed by Abby and Ziva. They were all seated in the living room, just waiting now for Patricia. Taylor sat on the floor at Tony's feet, PSP in hand, trying to hide how nervous she really was. Her dad was checking his watch for about the fourth time when his cell rang. Looking at the caller id, he went into the kitchen and closed the door before taking the call. Taylor didn't look up when he reappeared and asked Abby to get everyone another drink, while he went and picked up Patricia. He didn't explain why, just lifted his car keys and left. So much for that plan she thought as she passed the game up to Tony and followed Abby out of the room.

Her dad arrived back less than twenty minutes later. Taylor watched from her bedroom window as the car pulled up and Miss Wilson got out. Her plan may not have worked but at least she looked upset. She took a deep breath, and ventured back down the stairs again. Leaning against the door frame she watched as everyone was introduced. Bunch of traitors she thought as they all greeted her warmly. Annoyed at this, she was in the process of turning to leave again when she was stopped by her father.

"Don't you go anywhere, we're going to eat now."

Shrugging she waited until they all filed past her before following.

In hindsight, it may have been smarter to reach the table first. The only seat left was one opposite Patricia and beside her dad, who was sitting at the head of the table. She sighed before sitting down, today just kept getting worse and worse.

Taylor was feeling really uncomfortable. She found she could ignore the woman sitting opposite, but she was finding it difficult to ignore the glances from her father. The main problem was that she had no idea if he was watching her because she was pretending that Miss Wilson wasn't there, or if he thought she had something to do with the superglue incident. She didn't know what to do. If she started to be nice he would be even more suspicious than he might be already. She looked at everyone sitting round the table. Abby and Ziva were both trying to get as much information as they could from Patricia, completely oblivious to the rising tension in the room. Tony however was a completely different story. He could sense trouble from a mile away, and was sneaking furtive glances at both her and Gibbs. Ok that was it, she had to get out of here.

Dropping her knife and fork onto the plate she stood up, and pushed her chair back.

"Sit down." Her father had spoken so softly, she had to look at him to make sure she hadn't just imagined it. She hadn't.

"I'm not hungry."

He didn't say anything more, just raised his eyebrow, waiting to see if she obeyed.

Everyone was looking at her now, so she sat back down. The room was quiet for a few very awkward moments before Abby started the conversation up again.

Patricia leaned towards her dad and whispered just a little too loudly to him "Wish I could do that."

Tony almost choked on the bit of steak he had been chewing.

While every one watched Ziva administer first aid, by slapping him on the back, Taylor slid down in her chair a little and kicked him hard under the table.

"Ow!" he howled.

"Don't be such a baby Tony, I did not hit you that hard!" Ziva was surprised she had hurt him.

He sent a dirty look in Taylor's direction but didn't say anything.

Pleased with getting away with kicking him, Taylor picked up her fork again and took a few more bites, trying to look the picture of innocence, as she watched Ziva tease Tony. At least it wasn't as boring as she thought it would be.

When everyone had finally finished eating Gibbs suggested they move back to the living room for coffee, but when Taylor went to leave he caught her by the arm, holding her there until they were on their own. As soon as they were gone he turned her sideways an landed a painful swat on her butt.

"What was that for?" she asked as she tried to rub the sting out.

"For kicking Tony."

"Now you can either sit with us, or go up to your room and catch up on some of that homework. Not having much of a choice, she went to join the others.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or any of it's characters.

**Chapter 6**

Tony left first, closely followed by Ziva and Abby. There was just the three of them now, and Patricia wasn't showing any signs of leaving soon. Deciding it was time to make herself scarce Taylor pushed herself up off the floor where she had been sitting and turned towards the stairs. That was as far as she got though.

"Not yet you don't!"

She stopped and turned back to face him, but didn't move any closer.

"I want a word with you."

"'Bout what?" she stood her ground.

He didn't answer, just beckoned her forward with his finger.

Nervously Taylor stuck her hands in her pockets and shuffled over, socks slipping slightly on the wooden floor, to stand in front of him. She glanced at Miss Wilson, who was sitting beside her father, but her expression gave nothing away.

"Take your hands out of your pockets."

Shit, now she knew she was being interrogated."

"You got anything you want to tell us?"

"Like what?" feigning innocence.

He stared at her until she was so uncomfortable she had to look away.

"Did you have anything to do with what happened to Patricia's locks?"

"What locks?"

"You know I expect you to tell the truth."

Taylor nodded

"And you know what happens if you lie"

"Yes"

"What happens if you lie?"

She glanced at Miss Wilson but didn't answer.

"What happens Taylor?"

"You use your belt." she whispered.

"Ok then. Look at me. I'm going to ask you one more time. Did you have anything to do with what happened to Patricia's locks?"

Her brain was in overdrive. If she owned up, she was in trouble. If she lied and he found out, she was in even more trouble. Then again, she was pretty confident she'd covered her tracks, and could get away with it completely. That was the outcome Taylor wanted the most, so she looked straight into his eyes and answered.

"No."

"You sure about that?"

"Yes" she barely had time to answer before he asked the next question.

"You didn't put superglue in the locks of her car and house?"

"No, why would I do that?"

He raised an eyebrow at that answer.

For some completely illogical reason she was annoyed that he still didn't believe her, even though she was lying through her teeth.

"I don't even know where she lives." adding a nasty glare in Patricia's direction, "and anyway, I've been here all weekend."

"So when we check the footage from the security cameras, you won't be on it?"

"There aren't any security…." the words were out before she realised he'd tricked her.

Taylor watched in horror as his expression changed from annoyance to fury. Swallowing hard, she took a small step back in preparation for a quick getaway. He glanced at Patricia before he went to stand up. The instant she realised he was getting up Taylor spun round and tried to run, but she might as well been running on ice as her sock covered feet slipped on the polished floor. One second she was trying to run, and the next she was trying to stop herself being pulled towards the stairs. Neither worked very well.

Gibbs didn't release her until he closed her bedroom door behind them.

"Did I or did I not tell you not to give Patricia a hard time?"

"You said don't give her a hard time at school. I didn't!" Taylor yelled at him, trying hard to justify her actions, as she backed up, stopping only when she hit the bed.

"You should know better than that by now!" He'd closed the distance between them. "And just when did you manage to sneak out to do it?"

He was so close now Taylor was forced to sit down on the bed, but there was no way she was going to admit to sneaking out in the middle of the night.

"I want an answer. NOW!"

Jumping when he shouted, she rapidly rethought her no admitting plan. "Last night."

"When last night?"

"After you went to bed." cringing, she waited for him to respond.

When he didn't say anything she looked up at him. He was standing with his arms folded, glaring down at her.

"Do I have to tell you how dangerous that was?"

Taylor just shook her head and looked back at the floor.

"Don't shake your head. Answer me."

"No sir."

"Do I have to explain why it's wrong to destroy someone's property just because you want your own way?"

"No." Taylor was trying hard not to start crying now.

"Well I know, I sure as hell don't have to tell you THAT YOU NEVER LIE TO ME!"

She knew he was taking his belt off without even having to look up.

Grabbing her by the arm, he changed places with her. He hooked a finger into the waistband of her jeans. "Drop them."

Taylor looked at him as if he had just gone nuts. She wasn't gonna help him spank her.

"TAKE … THEM … DOWN … NOW!" He spat out.

Ok, maybe she was gonna help after all. Unfastening the button and zip she lowered her pants.

"Can't we just skip this part?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"You screw up, you get punished. It's supposed to help you remember not to make the same mistake again. You know that." Taking a hold of her arm he pulled her across his knees.'

"I won't do it again. I'll be nice to her." Taylor was willing to agree to anything, now her butt was directly in the line of fire.

"Glad to hear it." he said as he raised the belt and brought it down hard enough to make her yelp.

"So what else are you not gonna do again?" he continued spanking, hard and fast.

"Owwwww … I'm not gonna lie to you."

"You sure about that?" he asked aiming where her butt met her thighs.

Taylor hissed "I'm sure….I'm sure!"

"What else?"

She couldn't answer, the rapidly growing fire in her ass was the only thing she could think about.

"What else?" he aimed low again.

That jogged her memory. "I won't ….sneak …. out ….. I'm sor sorry!"

Taylor surrendered to her tears, and then eventually sobs.

Gibbs set the belt down beside him and gently rubbed the back of her neck. When she had calmed down a little and started to move he lifted her up onto his lap, hugging her close, her sobs had now been transformed into hiccups."

"Was Patricia being here today really that bad?" he handed her a tissue.

"No" She shook her head, in disbelief at the fact that she didn't actually mind her being there.

"If you had waited to see how today went, before pulling that dumb superglue stunt, you wouldn't have been going to bed with a sore backside now." He tapped her under the chin, and she looked up at him. "All I'm asking you to do is give her a chance. You never know, you might even like her. Can you do that?"

Taylor thought for a moment, then sighed. "Ok, I'll try."

""Good." He kissed the top of her head. "It's time you were in bed. You've got school tomorrow."

Groaning, she stood up, and grabbed her pyjamas. "Did you have to remind me?" she mumbled as she switched the light on in her bathroom. "I'll probably have nightmares now!"

"Your schooldays are supposed to be the best days of your life, you know!" he was speaking to a closed door now, and wasn't sure if she could still hear him.

She did. Opening the door, Taylor stuck her head out, toothbrush still in her mouth. "Maybe you should just shoot me now."


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or any of it's characters. **

**Chapter 7**

Taylor kept a low profile the following day at school, well, as low as she could when she had to sit at the front. She was feeling guilty about what she'd done, figuring that maybe she had overacted a little bit. Okay, maybe a big bit. The fact that she had to keep shifting the weight off her butt didn't exactly help her guilt, just kept reminding her. She sighed. It was gonna be a long day.

When the bell rang at the end of the last class she started to file out with the other kids.

Miss Wilson stood up and called her back "Wait a minute Taylor, I want to talk to you before you go."

Taylor stopped and waited for the room to clear before turning round to face her.

"Are you okay?" Patricia asked, looking worried.

"Ok about what?" Taylor wasn't sure what she was talking about.

"I thought maybe you'd be angry with me because you were punished last night.""No, but I am sorry I wrecked your locks." she had noticed her car wasn't in the parking area this morning. Blushing she looked down at her feet.

"Apology accepted." Relieved she wasn't a target anymore she continued. "How about we make a deal?"

Taylor looked back up at her. "What sort of deal?"

"I won't bug you about school, when you're out of class, and you don't give me grief about dating your dad when we're here."

Sounded pretty good to Taylor.

"Do we have a deal?" Miss Wilson asked, holding out her hand.

"Deal." Taylor grinned and shook on it.

Unfortunately Tony was not quite so easy to deal with when she showed up at NCIS later.

He had lost yet another bet with Tim and apparently it was all her fault. After the last bet Tony had figured she wouldn't try and pull anything on Patricia, so he was now down another fifty dollars. On top of that Gibbs made him hand over every tube or bottle of super glue he had stashed. There had been quite a large pile on the desk by the time he had recovered them all from their hiding places, and he hadn't been happy when Gibbs swept them straight into his waste paper basket promising dire consequences if he ever thought of bringing any more in. Luckily for Taylor however, he only remembered about the bruise on his leg she given him, as the elevator doors closed with perfect timing.

The End.


End file.
